<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Noncontober by uunnd</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26970763">Noncontober</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/uunnd/pseuds/uunnd'>uunnd</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hermitcraft RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Christianity, Con to noncon, Extremely Underage, Intercrural Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Past Sexual Abuse, Priest Kink, Public Sex, Public Use, Shota, Shotacon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 20:49:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con, Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,432</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26970763</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/uunnd/pseuds/uunnd</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Read the tags.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Etho/Hypnotizd (mentioned), Etho/xBCrafted, Hypnotizd/Multiple</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>27</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Underage: Shota!xB/Etho</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This series will probably contain even more jumping through hoops to rationalize behaviours than my other fics. Remember that this is fiction and none of this should be considered good or accurate. If you're getting your morals from a MCYT noncon fic, please reconsider.</p>
    </blockquote><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Father Etho saw xB in his choir robes and knew he needed the boy.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Relationship: Priest!Etho/Shota!xB, Priest!Etho/Shota!Hypno ((mentioned)<br/>Specific tags: Shota, Priest Kink, Christianity, Intercrural Sex</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Father Etho saw xB in his choir robes and knew he needed the boy.</p><p>He was so small, even for his age, and he was dwarfed by the material. The sleeves were too long, and the hem was low enough for him to be in constant danger of tripping.</p><p>He would not be the first. He's had other boys, older ones. Hypno was one of them. The blond was much more… <em>forwards</em> than others, often attempting to corner him after a service.</p><p>Etho loves the choir, maybe a bit too much. A lot too much. But he's not <em>hurting</em> any of them, right? Especially not Hypno, never Hypno. He seeked him out first.</p><p>So it's not a problem when he asks xB to come with him, after church. Alone. If asked, he would find a way to explain like he always does. Easy. It's not a problem when he lifts the choir robes off of the boy (and it's definitely not a problem the way he has to hold his breath to keep from making noise just from seeing xB smooth, soft tummy peeking out from under his dress shirt. It's not.)</p><p>"Is there something you wanted from me, father?" He's stuttering, he likely knows something is wrong. Being undressed, alone, with a stranger.</p><p>But Etho is good with kids, he's always been told he knows what to say to them, and he soothes the boy with empty statements and promises of nothing, that he's helping him be a good child of the Lord. It's enough to get him to stop asking, but he can still sense his distrust.</p><p>It's still not a problem, it never is, when he pulls the boy into his lap. He's so small in his arms, he feels like he'll crush him with the wrong move. Etho unbuttons xB's pants and pulls them down, feeling his front. He's small, obviously, being 9, but he's so <em>warm</em>. He can't help himself as he tugs off his underwear, and the whimper xB lets out goes straight to his dick. He's so utterly perfect.</p><p>He can barely undo his own pants, hands shaking as badly as they are, but he manages to fumble the snap open and he takes his erection out, hot against xB's thighs. Etho knows, he can't fuck the boy (yet) so he'll have to do just with his legs. He grips his sleeves, unsure, as he drapes himself over him, thrusting upwards between his thighs.</p><p>xB is everything in his arms, soft and shy and just hot as <em>fuck</em>.</p><p>"Press your legs together," he commands, closing his eyes and imagining he's just as into it.</p><p>The boy obeys, and he hisses praise into his hair, picking up his pace. He's not going to last long like this, he knows, stroking xB's hair and mumbling about how good of a boy he is. Etho moans as he cums, leaving his thighs a sticky mess.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>
  <a href="https://twitter.com/_uunnd">twt</a>
  <br/>
  <a href="https://baraag.net/@_uunnd">baraag</a>
</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Public Use: Hypno/Multiple</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Hypno has a fun day in the Shopping District.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Relationship: Hypno/Multiple (Xisuma, Jevin, Unnamed)<br/>Specific tags: Public Sex, Public Use, Con to Non-con</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hypno wiggles his hips eagerly as Xisuma secures him into the stocks. The air is warm, but still much cooler than would be pleasant. It'll probably warm up over the day, the morning sun barely peeking over the horizon.</p><p>They've cleared out a bit of the grass for him, in the Shopping District, replacing the ground with smooth stone. It's cold underneath. The stocks are high enough Hypno won't be able to kneel (even if he wanted to) and he shifts a bit, rubbing his wrists against the unrefined wood.</p><p>Xisuma rubs his hand against his back as he finishes locking him in. He squeezes his ass before pushing a finger into him.</p><p>"So," he says, grin obvious in his voice. " He're going to do what I say."</p><p>"Yes sir," he purrs.</p><p>He reaches over the stocks, tugging at his hair a bit, making him moan. He slides another finger into him. Hypno steps a bit wider, Xisuma grinding against his upper thigh.</p><p>"You love being out here in front of everyone, don't you?" he asks, voice low. "You like being humiliated in front of everyone."</p><p>Xisuma pulls his cock out of his pants, pressing it against Hypno's back. It's hot and hard, and he has to bite back a moan at the sensation.</p><p>"I'm going to fuck you," he says quietly. "But I want you to beg for it."</p><p>He slips his fingers out of him and pushes his dick up against Hypno's ass.</p><p>"Please," he moans as Xisuma presses into him for a second.</p><p>"Please what?" he asks playfully.</p><p>He bites his lip, pressing his head back against the wood.</p><p>"Please fuck me," he mumbles. "I w-want her cock inside me, filling me up, and then-"</p><p>Hypno hesitates, taking a deep breath. "I want he to fuck me, hard and fast."</p><p>He knows Xisuma likes it when he stumbles over his words like a virgin, and he's rewarded with him groaning before pushing into him slowly.</p><p>"Fuck yes," he hisses, balling her hands into fists as he enters him. He whimpers as Xisuma thrusts testingly into him, before settling into a fast pace.</p><p>"H-Harder," he moans.</p><p>Xisuma grips his hips roughly, lifting him up enough he has to stand on his toes, and fucks him hard, making Hypno cry out.</p><p>He smacks his ass and he whimpers, the sting making him throb.</p><p>"F-fuck," he manages out. "Fuck, Xisuma I-"</p><p>"You want to cum?" he asks, tangling his hand back into his hair, pounding into him even faster somehow. Xisuma yanks his hair harshly, and he can't help but moan.</p><p>"Cum then," he commands, and Hypno obeys, dick twitching as he comes untouched.</p><p>Xisuma follows shortly after, hips stuttering against him. He pulls out of him, his cum dripping back out.</p><p>"Thank you for that, Hypno," he says, pressing a hand to his lower back. "Have fun today."</p><p>It's only a few moments after Xisuma leaves before he hears someone land behind him, their elytra rustling.</p><p>"That looked pretty fun," they say, and Hypno knows that Jevin is behind him. "I think I should get a turn."</p><p>He feels his cold hand on his lower back before he's filled again.</p>
<hr/><p>It's been hours, he thinks. Hypno doesn't know how long, he doesn't really have any way of checking. The sun is somewhere above him, hot as hell on his back.</p><p>He's so fucking tired, he doesn't want to be fucked anymore. He just wants to lay down. Asking won't get him anywhere, he thinks. Sex is all he's good for, he might as well wait it out (Even if he thinks he'll cry if he's forced to cum again). He's doing just fine. He's taken worse.</p><p>Someone tied a blindfold around Hypno's eyes (as if that was needed) at some point, so he has no clue who just stepped up behind him. They don't speak as they line themself up with him and enter him in one motion. He can only stand there as they start to fuck him. He has no clue how many people have fucked him, but surely someone's made a return trip.</p><p>Hypno yanks his wrists back as they thrust into him particularly hard, trying to get away, but he only succeeds in chafing his wrists. He feels like the skin's been rubbed raw.</p><p>The person's breathing is heavy, almost ragged. They seem to be enjoying themselves much more than he is. They cum inside of him, he thinks. He can't really tell anymore, and he doesn't really care anymore either. They're done with him, that's all that matters.</p><p>He's so exhausted he feels cold, he realizes as they pull out of him. He tries to rest as much as he can when they leave, trying to take the weight off his legs while keeping it off of his neck and wrists.</p><p>He's past feeling pain, he's just tired. When did he stop enjoying it? He's done it much longer. He's just...</p><p>It doesn't matter. He asked for it, and he'll probably laugh about it (or jerk off to it) later, like he always does.</p>
<hr/><p>He hears another person land near him, and he almost has the energy to panic, but he manages to lift himself to his feet, his back aching and legs complaining every second. Hypno closes his eyes tightly, hoping they'll be fast.</p><p>He's shocked when he hears them opening the locks on the stocks, and he manages to look up and back at them, xB looking down at him, face unreadable. xB grips his wrists for a second and he hisses in pain, making him let go.</p><p>"N-not here to fuck me too?" he asks as he tries to stand, stumbling before xB catches him.</p><p>"Hypno," he says, sitting him down gently. The stone is cold underneath him as xB tries to catch his eyes.</p><p>That's all it takes.</p><p>"xB," he sobs.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>
  <a href="https://twitter.com/_uunnd">twt</a>
  <br/>
  <a href="https://baraag.net/@_uunnd">baraag</a>
</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Forced Oral: Etho/Shota!xB</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Etho was fucked.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Relationships: Etho/Shota!xB<br/>Specific tags: Shota, Oral Sex, Past Sexual Abuse, Public Sex</p><p>Feels like I didn't quite fill this the way I wanted, but like most of this stuff, it's been kicking around in my head for a while</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Etho doesn't want it.</p><p>He doesn't want to be pinned against the wall in the Shopping District, where literally anyone could see him, or who's on their knees in front of him.</p><p>xB isn't okay. The boy won't explain what happened to him, but something had to, he's so scared all the time. He tries to get grown men to fuck him. He's not okay.</p><p>He's been obsessed with him, it's hard to ignore. xB trails him wherever he goes. Etho doesn't want him to.</p><p>When they said xB was joining the server, he thought he could handle it. He can just avoid the boy and pretend there's nothing wrong with him. But fuck him, right?
It's not his fault the boy cornered him in the Shopping District.</p><p>"Do you hate me, Etho?" he had asked, and he sounded so absolutely distressed he wanted to say that he loved him, but that wouldn't be right either.</p><p>He tries to placate xB, but he wouldn't listen to his reassurance that yes, the people on the server liked him very well, he just shouldn't be acting so sexual.</p><p>"Then why won't anyone let me like them back? They have to hate me."</p><p>"Because you shouldn't be-" Etho tries to pick his words carefully. He's not equipped to deal with something like this. "You're too young to be doing things like that with people. There are other ways to show people you like them."</p><p>xB clenches his fists in frustration. "This is the only way I know how!" He steps closer to him and his stomach drops.</p><p>"Please," he says, dropping to his knees. "Please let me. Just one time."</p><p>He shouldn't let him. He should say no, and leave, and tell Xisuma or someone, or literally <em>anything</em> but say yes.</p><p>He doesn't. Etho closes his eyes and leans his head back against the wall, and then wordlessly puts his hand on the back of xB's neck.</p><p>His dick is hard in his pants. His dick is really fucking hard. xB bites his lip and looks at it, as if studying it. He looks back up at him. "Really?"</p><p>He should still say no.</p><p>He doesn't want this, so why is he giving in? He's practically said yes by this point anyways. Etho still says nothing as he pulls his pants down enough to take out his dick. xB eyes it like it's going to bite him.</p><p>"You'll let me?"</p><p>Etho has to really think. He could still say no, right? Leave and pretend like he didn't have his cock out in front of a little boy? But he's so fucking hard, he can feel himself dripping in his hand.</p><p>And even worse, xB sounds happy. Like this is the best thing that's happened to him. Like he's not a fucking freak for even considering accepting.</p><p>Etho takes a deep breath. "Yeah. Go ahead."</p><p>xB smiles, like honestly smiles, for the first time ever since he arrived. And then he lowers his head down to his dick.</p><p>He begins slowly licking it. He traces the tip and then starts dragging it down the underside of his dick. By the time he begins to move back up and finally puts it in his mouth, he's already moaning despite trying not to.</p><p>He takes Etho in his mouth (slowly, but he takes <em>all</em> of him) and he has to bite back a moan. xB shouldn't be good at this, he's too fucking young, but here he is, letting him suck his cock anyways.</p><p>Etho closes his eyes and leans his head back again. His hands clench and unclench at his side, as he tries not to grab the boy's head and push him down. He can't touch him. If he just does nothing then it's not his fault, right? (As if he was unable to say no)</p><p>The boy looks so innocent even with Etho's dick in his mouth, which makes it fucking hotter. He's so fucked.</p><p>He gasps, trying to stop himself from moaning. He shouldn't be doing this. He's too young and he's just… <em>fuck</em>.</p><p>xB takes him out of his mouth and wraps a hand around him. Etho breathes out shakily as he strokes him. He licks at the tip a bit more before going back to taking it in his mouth.</p><p>Fucking hell, he should stop him. He should stop and tell him it's enough. But he doesn't. He lets him go at his own pace, and it's all he can do to hang on as the boy begins to bob up and down on his dick. He won't be able to stop himself from cumming soon.</p><p>"xB," he stammers, and the boy just places his hands on his thighs and takes him all again. "Please, <em>fuck</em>, I-"</p><p>He wants to grab his hair so badly. He wants to force him down and fuck his throat. He wants to make him choke on his dick.</p><p>But he doesn't. He can't. It's all he can do to feel like he's still blameless, somehow.</p><p>xB sucks on him, and then stops, looking up at him with those eyes… shit. He's got him so worked up that he can't even think straight.</p><p>He thrusts his hips forward, and the boy allows him to enter his throat. He gags a bit, but keeps going, placing his hands on Etho's thighs. He's so fucking close, and he grabs his wrist, jerking forwards as he cums.</p><p>Etho cums harder than he can remember, squeezing his eyes shut as xB takes him. He's so goddamn fucked.</p><p>Finally, Etho takes a deep breath and opens his eyes. xB's face is red, eyes a bit teary, and he pulls out of his mouth slowly. He looks back up at him and smiles.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>
  <a href="https://twitter.com/_uunnd">twt</a>
  <br/>
  <a href="https://baraag.net/@_uunnd">baraag</a>
</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>